Ballet Academy
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the''' Summer Theater Stage'. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 June event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Birdcage * Before the woman statue left of the tree * Under the dressing-table * To the right of the central low table Bust Statue * On the middle higher part of the dressing-table * At the left of the side-table (white) Contract Scroll * Hanging down at right side of the low table * As a music sheet on the grand piano Cup * On the left lower part of the dressing-table (turquoise) * On the right far end of the table (turquoise) * Hanging down at the lamp right of the mirror (green) * Fall down on one side before the piano stool Doll * On the ground before the dressing-table (turquoise dress) * In the big drawing * Right foreground in front of the socket of the Ballerina Statue Embroidery * Leaning against the wicker basket down right before the tree * Leaning against the open basket before right leg of the dressing-table Goblet * On the right lower part of the dressing-table * At the right of the side table (gold) Grape * On the copper tray left of the flower vase on the low table (pink) * Center of screen, in the upper part of the tree (blue) Hat * Far background under the tree on the open wicker-basket (red, turquoise bow) * On the red bench before the ballerina statue (blue, turquoise bow) * On the box left down before the dressing-table (yellow/turquoise, turquoise bow) Horse * At the left of the side-table (gold) * On the lower right part of the dressing-table (white rocking) * Laying down before low table * On the far away wall of the right room with the piano (rocking) Hourglass * On the lower right part of the dressing-table (copper) * On the right top of the dressing-table (silver) * Behind the legs of Ballerina statue (red) Inkwell * Front left on the low table (pink, yellow feather) * On the middle higher part of the dressing-table (blue, red feather) Mannequin * Right of the side-table (pink dress) * Right of the tree (frame) * Behind the socket of the ballerina statue, with purple ribbon around the neck * On the shelf, left of mirror over the dressing-table Mask * On the middle higher part of the dressing-table (red) * On pink tutu on the red bench before the ballerina statue (blue) * On top of the mirror (gold/silver) Music Box * On the left lower part of the dressing-table (open) * Behind the open wicker-basket (open) * Right on the low table (green, close) * At the right of the side-table (green, close) Music Stand * Behind the right lower part of the dressing-table (wooden) * Down right of the big painting * Down right before the ballerina statue (metal) Pitcher * On far right side of the low table (red crystal glass) * On the middle higher part of the dressing-table (silver) * On top of large painting of "headmistress" Swan * On the ground down right of the side-table (flowery) Umbrella * Before the far staircase in the background (green, open) * Right of the lower part of the dressing-table (white, open) * As the lamp-shade, right of the mirror (silver) * In front of the legs of the Ballerina statue (closed) Ranks Gallery BA Rank I 2.png|Rank I Silhouette Gallery ''This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Logo Key Map Key Gallery LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Logo Category:Locations Category:Event Locations